


Harry is a Ballroom Dancer

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Fighting and Dancing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drarry!, M/M, Searching for Happiness, Self-Reflection, Strictly Come Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Shortly after his 23rd Birthday, Harry quits the Aurors and goes on a journey to figure out what will make him happy.





	Harry is a Ballroom Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sleep/gifts).

> This is a continuation of the story Draco is an MMA Fighter, and so if you haven't read that work, what you need to know is that Harry had spotted Draco fighting on a Muggle Telly broadcast, and references to that event are made in this story.
> 
> Many thanks to 0sleep for leaving this irresistible plot bunny in the comments ^_^

Four days after his 23 birthday, Harry found himself in a shouting match with the Head Auror. Harry had just survived a mission in which a group of Aurors had tracked down a dangerous criminal and 2 Aurors had been killed during the process of apprehending him. Another three had been severely injured and only Harry had managed to escape with only minor scratches.

SOME dared to call Harry's good luck the REASON the others were killed/injured. It was suggested that Harry rushing in and taking charge of the duel had actually put the others in danger. So, despite the fact that HARRY had been the one to take down and arrest the criminal, he was being accused of misconduct by resentful people – both the surviving Aurors of the Mission and others who were openly jealous of Harry's fame and success in the field.

During this shouting match, in which Robards was actually trying to calm Harry down and get him to see reason, Harry had a bit of an epiphany. Being an Auror was actually more stressful than it was really worth and – even when he was having the best luck and closing case after case – didn't actually make him happy. And so... He quit.

“MERLIN BUGGERING DAMNIT! I BLOODY QUIT!” Harry roared as he yanked off his Auror robes and threw them at Robards. “I DON'T FUCKING NEED THIS SHIT!”

“Harry...” Robards murmured softly, holding out his hands and lowering them repeatedly in an attempt to soothe Harry and prevent him from making a huge mistake.

“No!” Harry stated decisively. “I mean it; I quit!” And with that, he spun around and stomped out of the bullpen. As he went, the rest of the Aurors were staring at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Love him or hate him, not ONE had expected someone with so much fiery determination to actually give up and quit.

For months, Harry was lost and adrift, having absolutely no idea what to do with his life. How _exactly_ did one make himself happy??? This question very quickly drove Harry nearly mad, and in desperation, he decided to go on a bit of a pilgrimage. From fall to spring, he withdrew from the Wizarding world completely. Keeping in contact only with Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys in general, Harry backpacked his way through southern Europe.

The trek accomplished the underlying goal of helping him gain a bit of peace. That said, it did NOT enlighten him even a tiny little bit on what would make him happy. At most, he felt a sense of contentment.

And then – one day when he was staying the night at a hotel (a basic one that still had most of the comforts, such as a telly) – he saw something that changed his entire life. There he was, just sprawled out on the rather uncomfortable hotel bed, watching a new show, when a strange urge took hold of him and refused to let go.

It was the second episode of a brand new British show called Strictly Come Dancing. In it, muggle celebrities paired up with professional dancers to compete against other pairs. Never before in his life had he wished he could dance, but the more he watched the series, the more his feet moved of their own accord. Eventually, he admitted that he – at the very least – wanted to learn how to dance.

And who knows, maybe even compete in minor local competitions. In his wildest dreams, he imagined himself good enough to compete on the show. What the hell, why not? Could happen.

With this goal in mind, he found the most recommended dancing school in Europe – a place in Seville Spain – and enrolled.

***

The second series of Strictly Come Dancing happened that fall, while Harry was still tripping over his own two feet in class. His teacher was almost in despair of his apparent hopelessness, but Harry didn't mind. Strangely, dancing made him happy. Happy enough that he wanted to keep on doing it for the rest of his life, even if he never managed to be better than a complete novice.

By spring, he felt like he actually knew what he was doing. By mid July of 2005, he felt like he could return home and – if nothing else – at least open a small studio to teach the basics to very little children. He arrived at the Burrow for his birthday in extremely high spirits.

While passing out reunion hugs and kisses to the cheeks, Harry told everyone all about his epiphany and love of dancing. He was eventually persuaded to tell them about his crazy hope of competing on the show that started it all. Ron roared with laughter, positive that Harry was taking the mickey out of them.

Hermione stroked her chin as she hummed in thought.

***

On October 15 th , Harry was an enormous ball of nerves.  _Somehow_ , Hermione had pulled some strings and gotten him onto the third series of Strictly Come Dancing. After being accepted, he'd been paired with a professional dancer and given a bit of a crash course in the sort of dancing they wanted on the show. Also, they'd come up with a pretty good routine for the first week.

And so it was that Harry was watching from backstage as the other couples took their turns. He and Camilla were fifth out of 11 couples ready and waiting to dance their hearts out. Ron and Hermione were somewhere in the live Audience, and he really wasn't sure if their presence would help motivate him, or make him feel embarrassed enough that he tripped over his own feet like he'd done all the time in the beginning.

Committed to this course of action now, Harry couldn't bear to let his partner down. She was slightly shorter than him and blonde, and somehow, he seemed to have a weakness for pretty blondes. Besides, she'd been a fun partner to dance with, and if nothing else, this should be one of the best experiences of his life.

Suddenly, Harry realized that he must have lost track of what the others were doing, because the music had stopped and his name was being announced.

“Our fifth couple of the night are the beautiful and professional Camilla Dallerup and her celebrity partner Harry Potter. Harry is an unusual celebrity in that he does have a very loyal following of fans, even though most of us have never heard of him before. Even so, he's an energetic ball of cheerfulness that I look forward to watching dance. Everyone put your hands together!” Bruce Forsyth introduced, signaling Harry and Camilla to come out onto the floor and show off to the audience for a few seconds before getting into position so that the music could begin.

Their dance was much better than Harry expected it to be. Even after all their practice, Harry honestly thought he'd be too nervous to give it a good go. Instead, they were smooth and easy together. They performed their cha-cha-cha as if they'd practiced for a year rather than just a week.

The music – a song called Something Got Me Started by Simply Red – was upbeat and made him WANT to dance. Especially during the oft repeated lyric of: “I'd give it all up for you!”

He and Camilla seemed to forget the audience was there and put their hearts into the performance. To his surprise, after they were done and the Audience was cheering them on, the judges gave them a score of:

“Four,” stated Craig.

“Five,” added Arlene.

“Six,” proclaimed Len.

“Seven!” Exclaimed Bruno, who seemed to like them the most out of all the judges.

Harry was floored. This gave them a combined score of 22, which was better than three out of the four couples before them. They might actually survive this week!

Sure enough, he was considered safe and after the telly audience had a chance to vote, it was announced that Siobhan Hayes and Matthew Cutler – NOT Harry and Camilla – were eliminated that week.

Feeling rather amazed and a bit shocked, Harry wondered if he'd make it through the next week.

He did.

***

The second week, Harry and Camilla had a rather high score of 29 for their quickstep, and Harry was half certain he was dreaming the whole thing, despite the rather grueling practice schedule they had.  _Especially_ since they'd gone first and hadn't had any time at all to get over their (his) nerves. But it was in the third week that he seemed to truly relax and start having fun with this whole challenge he'd subjected himself to.

He and Camilla were performing a tango, and they'd decided to be a little quirky with it. At the beginning, Camilla hung forward a bit as if she was a marionette and Harry was holding her strings. The song they'd chosen was called Mein Herr by Liza Minnelli. It was a rather quirky song in and of itself and really helped them to flow all over the dance floor in a beautiful tango that sped up as they went.

At the end of the dance, Camilla playfully pushed Harry onto the floor and seemingly went wild until he caught back up with her and 'held the limp and inactive marionette' for a few seconds before they cleared the floor, giving each other a tight hug as they did so.

Harry had no idea why he was still shocked to receive such a good score – 28, only a point under last week. Not only were they NOT eliminated, but there were actually only four (out of 10) couples with a higher score. He... might actually be GOOD at this dancing thing...

As usual, he could hear Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur cheering him on. Interestingly, this might actually be what it felt like to have a family that cared about him and what he did. And whether or not he was happy.

***

During week six, Harry and Camilla performed a Jive to Diana Ross' Why Do Fools Fall in Love, and even though they did a good job and had fun with it, something seemed to be off. They received the second lowest score of the night – along with some criticism from the judges – and Harry was CERTAIN that this was it, he was going to be eliminated.

To his utter shock, he was safe and it was relatively high scoring Will and Hannah – who'd done a beautiful tango to Roy Orbison's Pretty Woman – that got eliminated. Even the other couple in the bottom two had scored more than them!

But somehow, luck seemed to be on his side.

***

“Why in the bloody hell are you so buggering morose tonight?” Blaise demanded when Draco had spent at least an hour looking like a depressed puddle of pudding that someone had poured into Blaise's favorite armchair.

Draco merely shrugged. “I keep winning all my matches.”

“That's usually considered a _good_ thing,” Pansy murmured snarkily.

They were all having a gambling night. Since this was Blaise's home and he was hosting, it wasn't limited to only Draco's friends – which was basically limited to the Slytherins in his Year. Instead, this was a large group of witches and wizards that had befriended and liked Blaise, enough to risk losing money to him. This meant that even a few Gryffindors were in attendance, most notably Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Oliver Wood.

“It's really too bad that Harry's been off faffing about for the last year or so,” Seamus lamented as he tossed his bet in the pile on the poker table (there were other games at other tables).

“Oh?” Blaise asked, trying not to sound _too_ interested. “You know, he and I bonded over Draco's fight a while back, but then he seemed to drop off the planet. What happened to him?”

Draco unconsciously sat up perfectly straight and listened intently to the answer.

Seamus shrugged. “I dunno. All I know is that he quit the Aurors and then ran off to the continent to go backpacking, or some such.”

Blaise and Pansy took a good long look at Draco for a moment before Blaise tilted his head at Seamus. “Why'd he do a fool thing like that?”

Seamus shook his head, looking a bit baffled. “Looking for happiness, or so Ron said when I asked him. But he's been elusive and hasn't responded to any Owls when I invite him to parties and events at my place.”

Draco rubbed his temples to ward off an oncoming headache. “Let me get this straight, Potter got fed up with the Aurors and quit to go search for happiness by  _backpacking_ across Europe???”

“Apparently,” Seamus replied with another shrug.

“He probably wanted to stay far away from the reporters of the Daily Prophet,” Dean ventured a guess.

Sighing, Draco felt more morose than ever. It had been over a year since he and Harry'd had an astonishingly passionate one off after Draco'd won a match. The next morning, Draco'd had to leave for more training and fights in Thailand, but Harry had extended an invitation for another go when Draco got back, only by that point, Harry was nowhere to be found.

Draco had hoped that Harry would show up to watch another of his matches, and that kept him going for a while. But then, fighting seemed to lose its appeal. Draco kept winning and was becoming ever more popular and well-respected in the MMA fighting circles, but... what was the point? Without anyone to share the rest of his life, even winning no longer helped him like it used to. In the beginning, it was more like therapy than anything else, but now, it was becoming a thing he did because he enjoyed it a little and had nothing better to do.

He didn't have anyone to win FOR.

And for no reason that he could determine, there was really only one person he WANTED to win for. And that person had disappeared without a trace.

Sighing, Draco propped his chin up on his fist, which was in turn supported by his elbow resting on the arm of his chair.

Pansy couldn't bear to see one of her best friends so mopey, and so, grabbed the remote to the telly. “Draco, luv, my cousin was telling me all about this muggle phenomenon called telly. Apparently muggles entertain themselves by watching programmes.”

Draco rolled his eyes at her. “I'm not a moron, Pans. I KNOW what a telly is!”

Feeling slightly chuffed that she'd gotten a relatively positive response out of him, she pressed on. “Where I was going with that is maybe we should look for a programme to watch while we're all trying to win money from everyone else.”

“Like what?” Blaise asked with interest.

“I have no idea,” Pansy muttered. “Let me just see what's on, shall I?”

One guest, who was a muggle in the know – sort of, as she was a cousin of Blaise's from a nonmagical branch of the family tree, and so knew OF magic, but not a lot of specifics – burst out in excitement: “You know what we should watch?! It's just about time for Strictly Come Dancing! It's week nine, and so, only the four best couples are left. After tonight, only the top three will be moving on to see who wins next week!”

“What ARE you blathering on about?” Blaise asked in confusion. 

His cousin grabbed the remote from Pansy and turned the telly to BBC One. “You mean you've NEVER seen Strictly Come Dancing?!” She asked incredulously. “It's practically the best show ever made!”

The majority of the witches and wizards in the room gave her a skeptical look. Most of them didn't have a telly, and those that did – such as Dean (who was a muggleborn) – hadn't really been interested in watching a show about dancing.

Blaise gave in with a sigh. “I actually like to dance, so I suppose that this show could be interesting.”

“Yeah, could,” Pansy agreed with genuine interest. She and Draco had actually danced a lot in the past, and she thought he might perk up once the programme actually started.

As for Draco, he was already bored, wondering if he could politely call it a night and leave before the stupid show started. However, he was mildly interested when the opening of the show played and the Announcer reminded the Audience that they were live.

“And this week, we only have four remaining couples, who will each perform two dances. Darren Gough and Lilia Kopylova, Zoë Ball and Ian Waite, Harry Potter and Camilla Dallerup, and Colin Jackson and Erin Boag.”

Draco was not the only one now sitting perfectly straight and paying rapt attention to the screen.

“I needn't remind everyone that last week, Harry Potter was declared the weakest link, that said, the audience loved him enough to give him another chance. Tonight, he and Camilla will be performing a Foxtrot and a Rumba, and they are reportedly very confident in their dances. Let's see if their confidence is in the right place, shall we? But before that, we have two other couples to watch. First up is Darren Gough and Lilia Kopylova performing their Waltz,” Bruce Forsyth announced and the live Audience cheered until the couple was ready to begin.

Draco wasn't paying any attention to anything other than the screen. Even so, he managed to ask out loud: “Where is this?”

“The BBC Television Centre in London,” Blaise's cousin answered even as she was also more or less glued to the telly.

Without a word, Draco stood up and Apparated to the easiest to visualize Apparation Point in London, and from there, managed to obtain directions to the Television Centre – where he was able to cast Confundus Charms until he was escorted into the live Audience and able to stand in the space between two chairs in the front row closeish to the left head of the stage.

To his relief, all the time he'd wasted  _finding_ the place hadn't made him miss Harry's performance. After Zoë Ball and Ian Waite finished their decently good Paso Doble, it was Harry and Camilla's turn.

Draco was enthralled as he watched. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that  _Harry Potter_ – the boy who'd embarrassed himself so thoroughly at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year – would have the slightest ounce of dancing skill in him, but clearly, he did. The foxtrot – while performed to a song that Draco wouldn't have chosen (Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin) – was simply gorgeous. The judges also liked it and gave it a decent score of 8, 8, 9, and 8 – for a total of 33.

However, their second dance was not nearly as good. Harry wasn't...  _bad,_ but he wasn't as good as he needed to be in order to win the competition, and this was Draco being frank – in his mind where Harry couldn't hear him. To his surprise, the judges agreed with him, giving Harry and his partner a low score of 4,6,7, and 5 – equaling 22 – for their Rumba.

Draco didn't really know anything about the show, but even he could tell that this was probably the end for Harry and his professional partner. Sure enough, after far longer than it should have taken – according to a very impatient Slytherin – it was announced that Harry and Camilla had been eliminated and that the other three couples would be going on to the final round next week.

The strangest thing, in Draco's opinion, was that Harry seemed to be simultaneously crushed that he'd been eliminated, and elated that he'd made it as far as he had. He and Camilla hugged, and then Harry was able to go over to his family and give them hugs too. Draco almost left the studio rather than intrude, but somewhat impossibly, Harry spotted him in the crowd and came over to chat with him as soon as he was no longer obligated to pay attention to whether the cameras were filming him.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, looking not just curious, but somewhat happy to see Draco.

“Well, you once dropped everything to come to one of my matches, so I thought I'd return the favor once I spotted you on the telly tonight,” Draco replied nonchalantly.

Harry chuckled a bit mirthlessly. “Sure, you come the night I DON'T win!”

Draco shrugged carelessly. “Maybe not, but you weren't half bad.”

“I'm supposed to be headed to the Leaky to commiserate with Ron and the others, but I'd skip out on it if you want to come back to mine with me,” Harry suggested, daring to run his hand through Draco's hair. 

Draco couldn't help but lean into it slightly, much like a cat. “Erm... yeah... I'd like that...”

Smiling, Harry nodded and held out his hands in a silent command. “Wait here a moment I'm just going to tell my friends that my plans have changed, and then I'll be back for you.”

Draco nodded rather than say anything. It didn't take Harry long at all to return, and when he did, he almost looked shy. Draco had already cast a subtle Notice-Me-Not around himself, so when Harry took his hand, there was no reason  _not_ to Apparate right to Harry's house.

But to Draco's surprise, Harry had Apparated them somewhere else. It looked to be an empty studio with a spacious dance floor. He gave Harry a curious look.

Harry seemed shy again and gave him a tiny smile. “I, er, well I remember that you could dance pretty well, and I wanted to see if you'd dance with me for a bit.”

Draco smiled as he looked around the place once again. “I suppose, but we're going to need lights and music if we don't want to trip over everything.”

Harry nodded before casting a few spells to turn on the lights and start the music. They started with an upbeat song and an only slightly flirty samba. Their dancing was surprisingly good. It seemed that no matter what song was thrown at them (Harry had the instruments on a loop of the best songs to dance to), Draco was able to take the lead and make even Harry look like he was the best dancer in the world.

Their dancing led to rather a lot of passion flaring up between them. Enough that whenever one caught the other while doing spins or other flashy moves, they rewarded each other with kisses. The kisses grew more demanding as the dancing grew less sophisticated, until the only thing they were doing was grinding against each other during a rather slow song.

“Perhaps you should relocate us to your bed before we end up mating on the floor like animals,” Draco suggested, a hand caressing Harry's firm arse. Then he couldn't help but add: “You look really good in this suit.”

Harry grinned and stole another kiss. “Thanks.” Without another word, he Apparated them to his bedroom, where the real fun began. Harry wanted to take the time to remove his fancy clothes slowly and carefully, but Draco had other plans in mind. He cast a spell on Harry to remove and banish all his clothes almost instantly.

Chuckling, Harry decided to cast the same spell on Draco, making both of them utterly naked in no time at all. They both moaned in appreciation as they looked each other over.

“I'm going to want a picture of that...” Draco murmured as he turned Harry around and admired his arse.

Harry blushed. “Alright, but only if you let me have a picture of yours in return.”

“I find there is no downside to this suggestion,” Draco murmured, kissing between Harry's shoulder blades and up to the side of his neck – which he gently bit.

“To hell with foreplay!” Harry blurted out, spinning around and pushing Draco onto his bed. “I want you _now_!”

After rolling around on the bed in a heated mini-battle for dominance, Harry found himself on his back under Draco, who was determined to be the one topping. At least at first. In his opinion, they could switch back and forth and even take turns topping for each new session until they passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the both of them were so worked up (and neither wanted to admit that they hadn't shagged anyone else since their last time together), that they barely lasted two minutes before they were crying out from a glorious climax.

Panting heavily, it took them far longer to cool down than it had to shag. Eventually, Harry chuckled and stroked Draco along his lithe spine. “We're going to have to try that again.”

“Definitely,” Draco agreed, feeling content and lethargic in the best possible way. This time, he was more than willing to lay on his back as Harry kissed every part of his body. Until Harry rolled him over and started worshiping his arse.

“Your arse is so cushy and gorgeous,” Harry informed him.

“Mmm...” Draco accepted with a moan.

“I could stare at it for days,” Harry added, prying those plush cheeks apart and getting a good taste.

Draco inhaled a gasp and clutched the sheets. “Salazar Potter! I could spunk from that alone!”

“Well try your best to hold it in until I've worked you open good and proper,” Harry bade before putting all his focus into doing exactly that.

Draco continued to clutch the sheets and practically suffocate himself by pressing his face into a pillow to muffle his obscene cries. JUST when he thought he was going to die from the pleasure, Harry decided that it was time to move on. Honestly, he just couldn't wait another moment to be inside Draco as he was ready to burst just from playing with him!

Harry pressed into that divine warmth and groaned from the sheer bliss. It took everything he had to stop from pumping Draco full that second. After a few deep and calming breaths, he managed a respectable five minutes of hard shagging before surrendering to the need to empty himself inside the place he never wanted to leave.

Meanwhile, Draco had been enjoying the vigorous buggering and now literally squealed as his own orgasm hit him with the force of a typhoon. Both of them collapsed into a puddle of goo on the bed and promptly passed out.

In the morning, Harry was more than happy to take advantage of the fact that Draco was still naked in his bed. Amazingly, this time, they were both able to last much longer. Also, they weren't in such a rush and were able to take their time to enjoy a sleepy and rather lazy shag.

After working Draco up and riding him for an eon or so, Harry eventually wanted to change position until it was Draco straddling him. Draco resisted at first, not entirely sure he was awake enough to maintain his balance, but then the idea of riding Harry became irresistible and he supported himself by holding Harry's hands. This was perfect for a long time, but eventually, Draco had the urge to speed up.

Letting go of Harry's hands, Draco braced himself on Harry's thighs so that he had the leverage to really bounce and grind. JUST when they were both nearly holding their breaths as the climax drew ever nearer, a loud gasp startled them both.

“AH! SO SORRY MATE! I-FUCK-SORRY! I'LL JUST BE IN THE KITCHEN!!!” Ron wailed in horror as he could NOT deny what he was seeing.

He ran to the kitchen where Hermione, George, and Ginny were waiting for him and Harry. “I honestly didn't expect the ferret to still be here. I figured a quick and probably angry shag followed by a bit of a fight, and then him to go home...” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione laughed. “Well, it seems we have time to cook up a full breakfast before Harry decides he's ravenous enough to come down here.”

“I'll fry the eggs if you handle the bacon and sausage,” Ginny offered.

“Deal!” Hermione agreed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were still recovering from mortification.

“Why the fuck does your weasel think he can just walk in here without knocking?” Draco snarled grumpily.

“Because he's never had to knock before,” Harry replied, alarmingly red from the thought of being walking in on. Then he shook that off and curled forward so that he could scoop Draco into his arms and kiss him. “But nevermind that. I want to finish what we started.”

“Mmm,” Draco moaned in anticipation, surrendering as Harry rolled them over onto Draco's back. “Well, as long as we're probably giving them a lot to think about anyway, we might as well do our best to bang the bed into the wall and REALLY give them something to speculate on.”

“Excellent suggestion!” Harry exclaimed in perfect agreement. And for a good 15 or 20 minutes, they did exactly that. When the end arrived, they'd both been practically shouting their pleasure – Ah! Ah! Ah! – and now roared from the intensity like a volcano erupting all over them.

Both lay panting long enough that they nearly drifted back to sleep, but a delicious smell soon had their stomach growling in an angry demand to be fed.

Harry rolled onto his side so that he could caress Draco. “So... stay for breakfast?”

Draco groaned reluctantly and pulled a pillow over his head. “If I did that – especially after a session like that – your friends will take the mickey out of me AND assume that we're dating now.”

Harry snatched the pillow and tossed it aside so that he could give Draco a kiss. “Would that be so bad?”

Draco was silent for a long moment. “You... want to date me?”

Harry grinned and gave him another kiss. “Definitely.”

Draco pressed his lips together for a moment before they uncontrollably twisted into a happy grin. “Well, then... I suppose that I could stay for breakfast.”

Harry practically squealed from happiness, attacking Draco with a tight hug. Before any minds could be changed, he pulled Draco out of bed and dragged him toward the door.

“WAIT MORON!” Draco roared in embarrassment. “At least let us put some clothes on!”

This made Harry stop short and flush in embarrassment. “Er, right...”

This made him look so adorable that Draco couldn't help but kiss him. And kiss him. And keep on kissing him until they were nearly ready for another round.

“MATE! ARE YOU ***EVER*** COMING DOWN TO BREAKFAST?!” Ron roared up the stairs.

Laughing and happier than he could ever remember being, Harry yanked open the door and shouted: “Yeah, just need to get dressed first!”

It may not be destined to last forever, but Harry was more than willing to give this relationship his best try. Meanwhile, Draco was thanking whatever luck had helped him to snag the one person he was fixated on. No matter what it took, he was GOING to make this work! Hopefully his mouth would cooperate...

“Is that REALLY what you plan to wear?” He sneered as Harry pulled on a pair of baggy pants and an oversized tee.

“Definitely, and I'm going to make you wear one too!”

“Oh bloody HELL no!” Draco blurted out before he could filter himself. “I'll NOT look like an uncultured SWINE!”

Laughing, Harry was rather looking forward to seeing how this argument ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this comes across in any way lacking. I've never actually watched Strictly Come Dancing before (nor the American Dancing with the Stars), and so, all I had to work off of was what I could find online. Thus I was only able to describe one of the dances because that was the only clip I could find. I tried to make this fic as detailed as possible despite not having a lot to work with, hopefully y'all didn't notice the missing details :-)


End file.
